starwarsunleashedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent Decuir
Personality and Character Traits 'Personality' Maleficent is a very persistent young lady. Headstrong, she has strong and unshakable beliefs on many things and is known to make her opinions on such things clear and known. She beliefs she is always right and will not accept someone believing otherwise. Beliefs she has can not be swayed, especially when the subject of her religion and culture are upon the subject; these a very important in her life. She has an unbreakable spirit, one that can not be tamed. With a rather short temper, it's not overly difficult to find which buttons to push. One of which is when people call her Mal; she despises it and often only tolerates when people call her such a boyish abbreviation of her beautiful name. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' Flaws: Allergic to routines, Aggressive Categorism, Demanding, Audacious, Cursed, Erratic, Hedonistic, Capricious, Impish, Stalkerish, Judgmental, Overambitious, Remorseless, Shallow, Unpredictable, Troublemaker Strengths: Persistent, Decisive, Charming, Cheerful, Optimistic, Loyal, Trustworthy, Passionate, Fearless, Dedicated, Ambitious 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Bisexual »» Likes: 'Sugary treats, dragons, heels, dolling herself up, dancing, carnivals, puzzles, fondue, urban legends, unsolved mysteries »» '''Dislikes: '''Hypocrites, people afraid of their own sexuality, ugliness, losing at games, being called Mal »» '''Fears: '''Being shunned/exiled »» '''Disorders: '''Nymphomania Physical Attributes 'Appearance Height 5 feet 4 inches Weight 115 lbs Eye color Gold Hair color Black Skin color Bronze Measurements 32B-25-32 'Description' Maleficent stands only a few inches above five foot and has a very willowy, slender build. Her strides are considered cat-like - graceful and practiced. The petite frame of her body makes her very agile, especially when fighting, and quick. She has a very exotic look about her, something many females Decuirs have. Bronzed skin, striking eyes of gold ringed in speckles of grey with swirled irises, thick raven hair that waves down to an inch above her waist. Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» Master(s): Lilith Decuir | Ryn Bacquin »» Trainer: Force Abilities & Other Skills »» Meteoromancy: Force Shock | Static Barrier I »» Pyromancy: Spell of Dispel I | Tapas »» Animalism: Animal Communication | Calm Animal | Summon Companion »» Nightsister Techniques: Speed of the Toocha | Sense of the Veshet | Touch of Kiin'Dray | Ears of the Chiroptix Assets and Possessions 'Amulets and Talismans' Amulets: Talismans: 'Holocrons' 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: Other: 'Miscellaneous' Origins Maleficent Decuir was conceived through unnatural means by magicks known only to the High Priestess. She had granted the wish for her mothers to conceive a child, one that would be of them both. The Nightmother had granted them their desire not one, but twice; Sade had been the other child they were gifted with. It was foretold that none of the children they were blessed with would ever be male. Character Sources A DANCE OF DRAGONS *Be Our Guest *One for The Money, Two For The Show *The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo *Who Run The World? Girls! *The Girl Who Played with Fire *Hazy Shade of Winter Category:Character Category:Females Category:Scribe Category:Dragon Blood Clan Category:Nightsisters Category:Dathomiri Category:The Decuir Regime Category:Celestial Category:Morganian